Helping Harry
by niftysweet
Summary: OotP Spoilers! Dumbledore sends Harry a birthday gift that will help him, more than he knows. Harry is in for a surprise! HPXena Crossover!


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Xena or Harry Potter and am making no money.

Harry Potter stood, looking out his window of Number Four Privet Drive. He was quite honestly not looking good. His hair was even more messed up than usual with tangles and dirt throughout it. His once-bright green eyes were dull and had bags under them. He was even skinnier than he usually was, and for once it wasn't the Dursley's fault.

Harry had stopped caring about what he looked like or what he was doing. He was lonely and had an inexplicable emptiness in his heart ever since the end of the previous school year when his godfather died.

Harry was ready to give up. He had no hope.

It was his birthday today, but Harry barely even noticed as the gifts were flown into the room. Maybe he would have taken more notice if some tropical bird had come. Sirius always was interesting like that. But instead, Harry had to mechanically open the gifts from his friends.

Book on curse from Hermione. Book on Quidditch from Ron. Pranks he would never use from the twins. Pies and pasties from Mrs. Weasley. Rock cakes from Hagrid. It was all so expected. Except for the final package, Harry could have said what everything was before he opened it. Sirius was good at surprising him with unexpected gifts.

Harry shook his head, though, and looked at the card of the final gift. Harry was curious when he saw Dumbledore's loopy handwriting.

Harry- I hope you enjoy this gift of a retreat from your normal days at the Dursley's. Simply place your hand on the globe and think of where you would like to go. Wherever it is is guaranteed to be protected from Voldemort and will help you with what you need help with. You will return when the time is right. – Albus Dumbledore

Harry was more than a little surprised with this gift. Interesting, he never would have thought he would ever get a gift like that in a million years. Wherever he wanted? Well, Harry ripped open the package and saw the beautiful orb. It was fantastic. It almost appeared to be alive.

Harry anxiously touched the orb and thought of a peaceful hill, surrounded by forests and quietness. It was only when he felt a tug on his body, that he realized that he forgot his wand. 

Harry landed with a soft thud on the ground. He looked around and realized that he was on the hill that he had pictured. It was just as peaceful as he thought it was. He remembered what the note had said. He was safe here. It was such a relief, knowing that. Harry promptly laid back and closed his eyes for the first full rest that he had in a while. 

When he woke up, Harry decided that just sitting on a hill would get him nowhere, so he stood up and walked down through the forest. It really was a very nice place. Green was everywhere, it all just seemed so full of life. Harry had never been anywhere that felt the same. The Forbidden Forest was similar, but in a more sinister way. Everything here was so new and alive and fresh. It boosted his spirits greatly. 

He soon came upon a path, and decided to follow it. He had no real destination in mind, so he should just go wherever the winds took him. It was not too much later that Harry came upon a small town. It looked rather rustic. All the buildings were from wood or mud and had thatched roofs. 

Harry was even more confused when he saw the people who were dressed very strangely. Like peasants in the ancient times. Perhaps he had stumbled upon some new sort of festival where people dressed up and acted like the ancient times. He had heard of something like that at the Dursley's. 

Once his stomach began to rumble, Harry realized that he had no money for food. He probably should get a job to earn some cash. He needed to live somehow and sleeping on hilltops was not his personal choice of permanent living arrangements. So, Harry walked into the village.

To Harry's amazement, he was kicked out of every place he went. It was with trepidation, that he walked into his final chance. The bar. He didn't want to work there, even if it was just an act. It just didn't sound like that great of an idea. He had to have food and a place to sleep.

Harry walked up to the bartender and said, "Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if you could use any new workers." The bartender sized him up and eventually nodded. They agreed that Harry could sleep in the stables and that he would get a simple meal three times a day, with a small pay at the end of every month.

Harry was able to realize very quickly that he had gone back in time and that this was not an act for these people, but he didn't worry about it. Dumbledore said that it was safe, and Harry believed that he would be safe from Voldemort. 

Harry didn't really mind the work. Sure, it was lewd, and it reeked of alcohol, but it was better than starving. It was only a week into his job, that Harry saw a small, blonde woman walk into the bar and walk over to the counter. She ordered something and then began to walk out with the bundle of food and drink in her arms. Harry watched apprehensively as one of the men grabbed her and pulled her tightly onto his lap. The woman was yelling up a storm, but this only caused the men to laugh at her.

Harry didn't even have to think twice. He stalked over to the men and said, "Leave her alone." 

Then men laughed again, and the one holding her said, "And what are you going to do about it, whelp."

"I said, 'Leave her alone!'" Harry replied. When the man ignored him, Harry got angry and dumped the tankard of ale he was holding over the man's head. The man turned an angry shade of red and let go of the woman and lunged for Harry. Harry leapt out of the way, only to fall into the punch of another man. The woman grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bar. The two of them made a run for it. They couldn't seem to shake the men, and were getting rather nervous when they were backed into an alley way. 

The men smiled evilly and advanced upon the two of them. Harry looked around for anything that could help him fight off the attackers, but there was nothing. He immediately put himself in front of the woman. And shouted, "Go away!" Unsurprisingly, the men did not listen to him. 

They two of them were saved, though, when a woman clad in leather, let out a war cry and then tumbled between them and the attackers. Immediately, she pulled out a sword and fought the men off with grace and ease. Harry could barely keep track of the amazing back flips, punches, twirls, and slashes that she used. He was in awe. He almost immediately knew that he needed this woman to teach him how to fight.

Once all of the men were gone, the woman in leather turned and glared at them. No, she was glaring at the woman behind him. The blonde stepped out from behind Harry and said, "Now, Xena, I know what you are thinking, but this time it was completely not my fault!"

Thanks so much for reading! Please Review!


End file.
